


谜情

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	谜情

谜情

1.

这次漫展主题要求coser们每人选一个经典角色做造型改编，如此吊足胃口又大饱眼福的时刻怎么能错过。

突然人群中爆发出一片尖叫：“啊啊啊啊啊！克里斯出来啦！！！”

“卧槽我不行了姐妹你快架着我，这是什么神仙造型啊啊啊啊！”

“呜呜呜在线昏厥大神为什么一次比一次美啊我要死了……”

克里斯也就是cos界的大神，O大远近闻名的美人校草kris，今天穿着杀生丸那套经典的浅银色和服，左侧的领口倾斜，锁骨处几朵嫣红的樱花花瓣衬得他白的发光，暗红色的宽大腰带系在纤瘦的腰肢上，勾勒出令人遐想的身型，黑色的长筒皮靴卡到膝盖下方，两条笔直长腿透过和服丝滑的面料若隐若现。

眉头间一弯新月贴闪的发光，原本造型中分开来比较浓密的齐刘海被他做成了水冰月刘海，几根改造过的飘逸红丝带一端缠绕在他纤细的手腕上，另一端被他轻轻的叼在舌尖，一头银发假毛披散下来，卷卷的发尾落在微翘的臀部上。

泛着水光的美目看了看前排的女生们，kris俏皮的笑了笑，“要把我拍的好看一点呀~”

“クリス様、僕と結婚してもらえませんか？！大好きなあ！”专程飞过来的日本小正太一句求婚告白，瞬间又点燃了全场。

元弋站在剧场门外，拿着手机大声冲着厉均喊：“你在哪间教室啊？我听不清你说话！”

“就在剧场旁边那排屋，406！”

电话突然中断，“40几啊，哎算了我挨个找吧。”元弋一米九三的大高个儿猫着腰小心翼翼的从教室后面的窗户往里看，希望能快点找到书包。

哎找到了！元弋小声敲了敲407的门没人应便轻轻推开，不料帘子后面突然有人说话“今天的作业是人体比例结构吧，要不要我帮忙？”

“那就学长躺在手术台上，脱光了让我画图好不好。”男生灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳侧，吮吻着锁骨上的花瓣，kris嘻嘻笑着用手里的丝带蹭了蹭对方的胸膛，“那岂不是要用消毒水鸳鸯浴了啧。”

元弋吓得急忙退了两步，碰倒了旁边的椅子，男生掀开帘子不爽的看着他，元弋抬头瞧了两眼连忙脸红的撇开视线“啊…对不起那什么我不是故意来这儿哎不对我是故意来…”

“元弋？”听见厉均的呼喊声元弋立刻找到救星一般退了出去，又道两声歉后砰地关上了门。

“这不是对面C大的学霸校草么，难不成真学傻了。”男生嫌弃的看着元弋的背影，一旁的kris笑个不停，“哈哈哈哈哈呆子”，不过嘛，长相倒真是蛮合胃口的。漂亮的眼睛饶有兴趣的眯了眯，他斜靠在椅背上拢了拢大敞着的衣领，一根修长手指绕着鬓边垂落的几缕银发转圈圈。

“你跑哪儿去了！脸怎么这么红？哎我说哥你能不能少用手机练点儿编程，微信成天都找不到人。”厉均抱着书包噼里啪啦的吐槽着，看他半天没反应，用手在元弋眼前晃了晃，“喂你怎么了？”

元弋盯着厉均手里的同款书包，小声嘀咕了一句“我看了人家的胸是不是要负责的啊？”

厉均一脸错愕的看着他，随后扶额叹息，真是白瞎了这么一个高富痞帅的硬壳资本。

2.

前些日子老师推荐了比赛，于是这两天kris就总背着相机到处取景，附近这片大学城是近两年新建的，夕阳西下，映照在波光粼粼的湖面上，两只白天鹅扇动翅膀嬉闹着游过。

不断调整着焦距和角度，kris的镜头变换着，忽然一个熟悉的身影出现在画面里。

看了看坐在树下读书的人，他挑眉笑了笑，拉长镜头按下了快门。

元弋感觉好像有人在拍自己，起身往四周看了看，忽然肩膀被人轻轻拍了一下，转过身一个相机举到他眼前，“好看吗？”

“你是…？”

“怎么，才偷看过我就不记得了啊？”kris拖长尾音，把散落下来的长发别到耳后，略显委屈的看着他，似是在嗔怪。

“啊…那天对不起啊，我不知道…”元弋挠了挠头，烧的耳朵都跟着红了一片。

见他又要认错，kris急忙晃了晃相机，“我用你的照片去参赛，就当作两清了。”说着他又拿过元弋手里的书，贝齿叼住笔帽快速写下了一串号码拍在他身上，舔了舔唇瓣轻笑道，“记得来找我玩。”

玫瑰夹杂着薄荷的香气缠绕在元弋的鼻息间，他望着已经走远的身影，低头瞧着那串号码出神。

回到公寓里，kris打开电脑软件，熟练的调整着曲线和色阶，点到元弋那张图片时，手指摸蹭着屏幕里性感的薄唇，缓缓的吐了两口烟圈，脸上挂着对猎物独有的笑容。

“果不其然这次漫展热搜一位又是kris。”

“可不是，操那张脸真绝了嘿。”

听着室友们叽叽喳喳的讨论声，元弋找了找，点开校园漫展区，高清饭拍瞬间占满了视线，想起那人半裸着的上身，又看了看书页上的号码，鬼使神差的就存进了手机里，然后心虚的用笔又涂掉数字，生怕被人发现似的。

学校旁边新开了一家奶茶店，元弋陪着室友去买，看了看排着的长队，他坐到角落的椅子上，拿起手机刚要练习，就听到了kris的声音。

“小哥哥要给我判个什么罪名呀？”kris咬着吸管歪头笑了笑。

“如果说美是一种罪，那我就在法庭上罚你无期徒刑，永远也逃不出来。”男生边说边握起kris冰凉的指尖吻了吻。

元弋莫名不爽的撇了撇嘴，酸了吧唧的告白有什么好的，他脑子一热就走过去拽起kris的手腕，“到外面我有事跟你说。”

kris愣了下，然后朝对面的男生眨了眨右眼，“等我~”

好整以暇的看了看元弋，kris也不催他说话，从限量款泛着金黄色的女烟盒里抽出一根细长的，点燃后吸了几口，几根手指往后撸了把长到锁骨的头发，傍晚时分微凉的风吹散了烟雾，绝美的一张面孔在暗黑的天色下越发看不真切，朦朦胧胧的瞧着倒像是个来人间勾魂摄魄的艳鬼。

街边小贩的吆喝声唤回了元弋的神智，玫瑰香气的烟雾喷洒在脸上，kris的手指滑过他的喉结，抬眸一笑，“想我了？”

元弋喉结滚动了一下，挪开他的手，迟疑着一脸正色的说，“你这样……不好。”

“哪样？”kris手指弹了两下烟灰，随即露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“哦我知道了阿弋是吃醋了呀~”

“我以为…只有两情相悦，才可以做这些……”

kris嗤笑了一声，“既然都只是过客又何必在意。”

按灭了烟头，kris掏出手机发了句‘今晚去你家’的语音后头也不回的融进了夜色中。

元弋呆愣在原地，不知缘由的感觉心脏被莫名的揪了一下，可转念一想，他也不是kris的谁，确实没这个资格吧。

3.

一双修长的腿架在臂弯里，男人看了眼那诱人的蜜穴，兴奋而又急切的亲吻起身下人漂亮的脖颈。

kris难耐的轻哼了一声，又一个印记落在微隆的胸膛上，他看着一旁桌几上的盆栽，出神的想着，明天是去找送自己玫瑰花的小屁孩吃日料好，还是找那个邀请他去泳池派对的会所老板好。

硕大的龟头顶到后穴边缘，kris不悦的皱了皱眉头，脚尖踢着男人的小腹，“带套。”

男人讨好的笑了几声，从抽屉里拿出一个套子手忙脚乱的往自己涨红的阴茎上套着，却听kris嘲讽道，“又不是很大，就算你捅破了几个洞，也未必能射的进来。”

‘只有两情相悦，才可以做这些’元弋的话突然响在脑海里，kris低声骂了句操烦躁的穿上衣服，“你他妈可以滚了。”说完砰地一声摔门而出。  
======

已经有半个多月没看见那人了，元弋闷闷的走在路上，他反复回想着那晚的对话，“嘿元弋！”

肩膀突然被拍了两下，他惊喜的回过头，看到厉均后瞬间又变回恹恹的表情。

“我去我就这么不招你待见啊！”

“不是因为你。”元弋小声嗫嚅着，“说吧什么事？”

“今天中午请你吃饭哈，那什么过几天乌镇那边有个网游cos大赛，我有个哥们剧本角色里实在找不到外形合适的演员，弋哥你能不能救个急？放心就几句台词。”

“不了…嗯？漫展？”想要推拒的话又咽了回去，“那你知道都有谁去吗？”

“嗯这个倒不太清楚，毕竟我不混那个圈，但，”

“别卖关子。”元弋期待起来。

“据说和你搭戏的是个高个儿美女嗳！有眼福了搞不好还能来场艳遇嘛。”

“哦。”元弋对美女没什么兴趣，但想着最近正好课不多就当去散心了便也答应下来。

“太好了走走走，咱吃烤肉去。”厉均搂上元弋的肩膀笑道。  
======

一个清秀阳光的男生快步走过来，“你是厉均介绍来的元弋吧，你好我是聂扬，太感谢了能过来帮忙，现在190＋的帅哥真是不好找。”

元弋摆摆手，“别客气也只是帮个小忙而已。”

二人走出车站，坐上了去酒店的车子。

“怎么了小锐？”聂扬接起电话后紧皱眉头，“开什么玩笑都现在了我去哪里找人啊？！”

“可扬哥你也知道心姐有多疼她那个妹妹，现在家里出了大事没办法只能回去。”电话那头的女生叹了口气，“哎对啦，你不是和克里斯大神特别熟吗，能不能请他过来帮忙啊？不然就只好删掉这部分了。”

“那成吧…我去问问，不行再说。”

“出什么状况了？”

“和你搭戏的美女突然有事来不了，真对不起兄弟大老远把你找过来，如果实在没人只能去掉了。”

“别这么说，特殊情况也没办法，我就权当过来玩了。”

聂扬感激的拍了拍他的手臂，“我再问个人，也许还有机会。”边说边拨通了一个电话。

“大神江湖救急！我不是报了明天那个乌镇的cos赛，现在有个角色紧急缺人！”

“什么角色？”kris放下镜头，拿起夹在耳朵和肩膀间的手机。

“苗疆蛊女…啊台词就几句！我叔新开了一家你最爱吃的火锅店以后你去全免单随便吃！”

“行啊你现在厉害了，反串？我可是从来没接过女装cos。”

“你也知道这个奖的重要性，咱俩从小一起长大，不然我只能拜托你帮忙收尸了，呜你都不明白我…”

“啧，要哭找你家老公哭去，别在我这儿卖惨。下午5点让司机开车来接我。”

“啊你同意了！我爱你！”撂下电话后聂扬高兴的冲着元弋说“有救了有救了你也不用白跑这一遭。”

“你刚刚打电话的是不是kris啊？”

“呦你俩认识啊！那好了对戏不尴尬哈哈。”

元弋僵硬的笑着点点头，心脏狂跳，又喜又怕。

4.

安顿好住宿后，聂扬打开了窗户，几艘乌篷船在河面上缓缓飘过，对面竹楼里唱着评弹，弦琶琮铮，轻清柔缓的吴音勾的人心痒。

“kris他…是不是一直这样啊？”

听到问题的聂扬回过头，疑惑的看着元弋。

“我的意思是…他是不是一直和那么多男的……”

“哦你问这个啊”，聂扬顿了顿，“他是不是追你来着？”

“我…”

聂扬打断了他，“那你对他什么感觉？”

元弋没料到突然问回自己，他脸红的结巴着，“我…我…我只是觉得他应该是一个很好的人，是那种该被放在心尖上宠着的人…我还劝过他要两情相悦才能…”

聂扬小声嘀咕了一句，“难怪最近猫毛一直炸着，原来是被眼前这位给踩着了。”

想了想，又抬起头认真看了看元弋，聂扬叹了口气想着也许这人真的能拉他一把也说不定……

“kris从小就喜欢摄影，高考以后他就拿着相机到处拍。当时有个传说，他很喜欢就去拍了几组照片放到网上。但评论中大多数都是在讨论这个传说有多么压抑和不真实，那不是他想要传达的东西。但有个人找到他说很欣赏照片的主题，希望见面聊聊。”

元弋回想起那人专注调整着镜头的侧颜，点点头，“然后呢？”

“他自然是很开心，那时才18岁正是一心追梦的年纪，而且谁又不希望自己的作品能被认可呢。那男的一开始对他挺好，聊了很多还带他到处逛，可后来…”

元弋的心跟着紧绷了起来。

“那男的说想做，他没同意，说应待两情相悦，可那傻逼看他这么好看怎么肯放过他”，聂扬抖着手点了烟，“就给他下了药把他锁在床上做了几天几夜，任他怎么哭求都没用。有天趁着那男的出去，他费了好大的劲儿才逃出来。浑身冰凉的倒在我家门口，说这世上哪有什么永恒的爱情，不过都是欲望。再就现在这样了，我不是没劝过可又怕说多了他难过。”

元弋觉得异常的憋闷，就好像有人堵住了口鼻不能呼吸一样的难受，他一个人呆坐了半天后，想起什么掏出手机，点开刚才找聂扬问来的账号，翻到很久之前的那条：

【昨日公园】如果明知结局如此，你还会选择一次次穿越回去救赎吗？

照片里的色调时而明亮时而灰暗，几张刻意羽化后的公园仿佛和天边连在一起，让时空重叠。

5.

“你们几个把那边的道具摆好。”

“对了这几件衣服快给黑衣人群演穿上。”

外面聂扬的声音时不时传来，kris正闭着眼睛被化妆师晕染着眼影，“啧你这皮肤也太好了吧，好啦再弄弄头发就搞定了。”

kris睁开眼睛，镜子里的他凌厉的浓眉被修剪柔和了一些，淡淡的橘色恰到好处的扫在眼尾和下眼睑，水润的红唇微微嘟起，额头上一根宽大的苗疆特色布发带系在耳后，精致的施洞银马围帕戴在发带之上，上下两层的镂空银质花饰垂落在额间。他又站起身看了看这件无袖的水蓝色连衣裙，手肘的位置和膝盖以下裸露的小腿上都裹了一层蓝紫色的纱袖，手腕和脚腕上左二右五相反对称的手镯闪着银色的光。

在镜子前左右瞧了瞧，kris又拿起一根长流苏发圈系在他刚编过的辫子上，聂扬推门进来，连着卧槽了好几声，上前一把抱住他“卧槽我要蹬了我老公娶你回家！怎么这么美啊！”

“滚滚滚，小心我把你前两天收到的情书交给你家那位让你一礼拜没法浪。”

聂扬摇着头假装抹了把眼泪，“蛊女你太知道怎么害人一生，哪个男人能不为你心动！”

“啧你还来劲了。”kris轻踢了几下聂扬的小腿，赤足在屋里走了两圈，一身叮叮当当的声音此起彼伏的响起来。

“呦元弋来了，快快快，你俩赶紧对下戏，找找感觉。”

元弋瞧着那“蛊女”，脸红到了脖子根，他害羞的抓抓耳朵，刚要开口，就听kris轻飘飘的说了句台词，“你我本不是一个世界的人，可你甘愿与我沉沦。”

“咳那什么，这词儿写的还挺好啊。”聂扬捅了捅呆愣住的元弋小声道，“别紧张，不过你俩还真…挺有感觉的。”

正邪不两立，表演进行到经典的对决剧情，元弋在正派武林同盟中举着剑高喊，“除掉蛊女！匡扶正义！”

入了夜后，他鬼鬼祟祟的独自走到后山处一间隐蔽在角落的屋子，打开门一双手就缠上了元弋的腰腹。

“想我了没？”熟悉的玫瑰香气散落在元弋的颈侧，他深呼吸了两口，扭头拦腰横抱起kris，痞笑道，“宝贝儿，我可是要除掉你的人。”

kris用脚尖勾了勾元弋的小臂，美眸流转轻笑道，“我已经给你下蛊了，无药可解，怕不怕？”

元弋看着kris的眼睛，他每次被这样看着的时候，都觉得那一刻好像他眼里只有你一个人。

“元弋，台词！快接上！”耳机里传来聂扬在后台提醒的声音，他回过神又贴进了几分kris的身体，哈哈一笑“蛊女花下死，比鬼更风流。”

6.

演出结束谢幕时，台下的欢呼声和掌声此起彼伏，更有几个男生吹着口哨大声喊“蛊女我爱你！”

“蛊女嫁我！”

元弋低头小声切了一句，“吹口哨谁不会啊。”

“我不会。”kris佯装很不爽的瞥了他一眼，看到元弋呆呆的样子又笑了笑。

三个人走到酒店门口，

“kris你明天回去不？”

“后天吧，正好我在这边取个景。说好的火锅记得请我。”

“放心吧，哎对了元弋也后天回去，那你带着人逛逛呗。”

“啊没关系我自己也行的。”

“别不好意思，我们蛊女可喜欢当导游了是吧。”聂扬狡黠的笑了笑，“那我先走啦，电话联系。”

“明天早晨8点，门口见。”

“明天见！”元弋傻笑着对kris的背影挥挥手，“晚安。”  
======

小船左右微晃着，kris坐在另一侧咔嚓咔嚓的按着快门，白T搭一件连衣牛仔七分背带裤，脑后绑了个半丸子头的小揪揪，几缕黑发滑落在左侧，活脱一个青葱美少年。

“师傅，您往市区那边走就行。”kris收起相机又冲元弋说，“我带你去个粤式餐厅吧，想家乡的味道了。”

元弋下了船，跟着来到一个街角，推开门走了进去。

kris熟悉的和老板打了声招呼，要了个甜点后坐在靠窗的位子上。

元弋看了看菜单，都是他这个北方人不太熟悉的，最后想着喝点什么就要了个港式鸳鸯。

走回座位，就看到kris正给旁边一桌的小宝宝穿着袜子，他温柔的把袜子提到膝盖处，又亲了亲宝宝的脸颊，小宝宝咯咯咯一脸享受的笑个不停。

“啊呀他真的好喜欢你哦！”年轻的宝妈笑了笑，“高级颜控看到特别漂亮的哥哥就原形毕露喽。你这么好，将来谁和你在一起都会很幸福吧。”

“也许吧。”

宝宝察觉到美人哥哥情绪突然有点低落，赶忙安慰性的拍了拍kris的手，又吧唧在他手背上亲了一大口，抬起头看着kris笑。

元弋不走心的拿起杯子盯着kris喝了一大口，然后被呛的连连咳嗽，“哇这什么好苦啊！”

kris侧身看了看笑道，“鸳鸯也点，苦死你算了。”

“我还以为是奶茶之类的。”元弋一脸苦色，想开口换一杯别的，一勺甜甜的就被喂进了嘴里。

“漏奶华，喜欢吗？”kris拿回勺子也跟着舔了一口，满足的眯了眯眼睛，“还是这个味道好。”

“喜欢。”就像喜欢你一样。

7.

回到学校后不久，突然kris摄影作品获奖的消息在校园论坛上炸开了锅，几个室友围在元弋身边，“卧槽kris拍你了哎！”

“是啊你俩怎么认识的，关系这么好？！”

元弋急忙点开了帖子，获奖照片里赫然显示着他那次树下读书的画面，还有kris在摄影赛闭幕式上致谢的讲话。他又看了看下面的评论区，一大堆女生啊啊啊啊的庆祝着这两大风云校草合体的一刻，甚至已经讨论到了谁攻谁受的问题。

======

晚宴现场，“恭喜恭喜啊，不愧是穆老师的学生，果然青年才俊。”

kris举着酒杯应酬完前来道贺的人，走到窗边看了看夜色，忽然垂在身侧那边的手腕被人从后面紧紧攥住，黏腻暧昧的气息扑面而来，“今晚去我家聊聊照片如何，我给你开个工作室，跟了我以后不愁赚不到钞票。”

忍住恶心到想骂街的冲动，kris回过身疏离的笑了笑，“不用了赵总，您的好意我心领了。我还有事，就不陪您了。”

冰凉的手铐套在了纤细的手腕上，kris感觉全身由内而外散发出了阵阵冷意，他想起18岁那年，那个男人也是用一副手铐把他锁在床上，让他无力反抗。

看着呆愣住的美人，赵厘猥琐的笑了笑，亲了亲kris的耳朵，“乖乖的，我保证会很温柔。”

“怎么不接电话啊。”聂扬第6次挂断了电话，“说好了9点来接的。”

铃声响起，聂扬接起手机，“你哪儿呢快…”

“聂扬我是元弋，你看到kris了吗？”

“哦没呢我本来是要接他的，可是找不到人电话也不接。”

“刚看见他被一个中年男人带上了车，整个人愣楞的，我担心是不是出事了！马上去找你！”

聂扬骂了两声，一边在微信群里查着今天晚宴都有谁去，一边狠踩着油门到大厅门口。

元弋急忙上了聂扬的跑车，“我跟我姐打听了一下，那个男人是赵厘，做建材生意的。”

聂扬快速发消息到群里，有了车牌号后又托朋友掉了录像查到位置，开到最大马力嗖的一声追了过去。

kris被抱坐在赵厘怀里，丝绸衬衣的领口大敞，油腻腻的手在他胸膛上下摩挲着，袖口里藏着随身携带的小刀片，他尽量逼迫自己冷静下来想着逃跑的对策。

在赵厘沉浸其中的时候，kris瞄准时机悄悄的拿出刀片割在他的下身，嗷的一嗓子赵厘急忙捂住疼到疲软的阴茎，他立刻打开车窗跳着翻滚了出去。

他踉跄着向相反的方向跑了一段，被追赶而来的元弋眼尖的看到，“你继续追那混蛋，我去找他！”

聂扬点点头，看到元弋接住kris后继续发动了车子。

突然被抱住，kris吓了一大跳，刚要费力挣扎，就听元弋吼道“你就不能多爱自己一点吗？你出事了我怎么办？！”

平复着急促的呼吸，kris疲累的靠在元弋的肩头，软软道“下次不会了。”

“以后我来保护你，我…我一个人就能保护你！”

泪水在眼眶里打着转，他有多久没听到别人对他说‘保护’这个词了，几年过去，他觉得没人帮忙就意味着一个人也可以。

元弋捧起kris的脸，滚烫的泪珠滴落在他的手背上，他心疼的吻去睫毛上的泪水，颤抖低哑着说，“你别哭，不然我真的想去杀了赵厘还有…还有那个伤害过你的人，你…”

kris摇着头拉下元弋的后颈，吻在他的双唇上，一行泪水从紧闭的眼角滑落，在月光的照应下，仿佛偶然遗落人间的嫦娥仙子，终于找到了属于自己的太阳。

8.

七夕前一天，kris拽着元弋来到情侣酒店，“要一间vip套房，就是那种有架子的。”

元弋攥着kris的手紧张的直出汗，前台小姐了然的看了看二人笑着递上了房卡。

仔仔细细的洗遍每一个角落，元弋又不放心的喷了喷香水，还刮了胡子，他打开门，“我…我洗好了，你去吧。”

kris叼起一颗益达，撬开元弋的双唇，推了过去，“不用你找了。”他又挑了挑元弋的下巴左右看了看，“啧我的人就是好看，乖乖等着。”

元弋还在心里复习着厉均恨铁不成钢发过来的教学小片儿，kris裹着浴袍就走了出来，半湿的头发垂落在锁骨上，热水蒸腾过后的白皙肌肤全身透着粉色，他亲了亲元弋的唇角，在耳边轻声“转过身，给你个惊喜。”

“哦好。”元弋听话的背过去，只听后面一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，“好啦。”

元弋转过来，瞬间觉得一股热流直往脑门上冲，只见kris全身赤裸，趴在一个类似于猫爬架的巨大悬空软垫上，架子顶端放下来的红色纱帘包裹住他整个人，后穴处塞着的一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴时不时摆动着，透过纱帘的缝隙露出来。

滴答，滴答，元弋抹了把鼻血急急忙忙的跑去卫生间冲洗。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”kris笑的眼泪都出来了，因为他流鼻血的，元弋不是第一个，但却是他心里最可爱的一个。

元弋快步走了过来，似是要让眼前人忘掉自己刚刚不争气的失态，一把大力的掀开帘子，用嘴尽数堵住了身下人的笑声。

他几乎瞬间就乱了气息，之前复习的前戏早就一股脑抛掉，元弋坐在架子上，把kris抱在怀里，扫动着舌尖，触碰着那香甜的口腔内壁，美妙柔软的触感，让他几乎忘记了所有，下意识地就想要更多，狼吻一般地狠狠吸吮着kris的津液。

元弋激烈地吻着，直到他几乎喘不过气才分开，离开时还带出了点点银丝。

伸手环住元弋的脖子，笑着看向对方，kris点燃一根烟，咔的一声咬掉了薄荷的那颗爆珠，吐了两个烟圈又主动吻了上去。

kris边亲边把元弋扑倒，跨坐在他的身上，骨节分明的修长手指不断挑逗着元弋的腹肌，另一只手则抚上那尺寸惊人的性器上下撸动起来。

元弋呼吸越发急促，kris坐起身，又咬掉了另一颗玫瑰的爆珠，朝元弋脸上吹着烟雾，戏谑的拍了拍他的胳膊，“这么快就要射了可不行哦。”

元弋忍了忍快要爆发的欲望，他压下kris的后背在他耳侧一字一句的说，“如果明知结局是我沦陷，我依然会选择一次次的回去与你重逢在那个午后的公园，这样我就可以拥有你一次又一次。”

手里的烟颤抖的掉在旁边的水缸里，kris愣愣的看着元弋的眼睛，随即一个翻转，元弋把他压在身下，嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，“现在就让你知道我行不行！”

元弋拔掉猫尾，套在kris的脖颈上。尽管动作一直很轻柔，但或许第一次的记忆过于强烈，当元弋润滑后的一根手指插入时，kris还是不可避免的僵硬了一下。元弋停下动作，抬起头安慰性的吻上kris的唇角，直到他身体渐渐软下来，才开始加入后两根手指轻轻抽动起来。

“啊…唔…”kris用力的抓着元弋的肩膀，感受到体内手指不停的抽插，忍不住呻吟出声。

趁着身下猫咪微微失神之际，元弋又抚摸上他漂亮的性器，有样学样的也上下撸动起来，时不时的刮蹭着顶端的马眼。

kris已然被身心刺激的浑身无力，元弋俯身吻落他额角的汗珠，在快要达到顶端时才抽出手指，扶着自己硬挺的分身顶在他两腿间的穴口。

没敢一下子没入，元弋只先轻轻向前挺进了一点，kris倒吸一口气，毕竟尺寸真的不是一般大。

元弋看着kris的反应，又稍稍退出了一些，在入口处轻轻摩擦着，低头一路从他的锁骨亲到胸口，舌尖舔弄着胸前的红缨，用力吸吻着。

“…进…来。”因着胸前的刺激kris全身一阵颤栗，再次进入，元弋深深的顶到了最里面，kris紧紧环住他，努力让自己放松容纳下对方的硕大。尽管开始时有些疼，但渐渐的也就被他温柔的律动带出的酥麻感掩盖。

元弋一直留意着不束缚他的双手，一波又一波疯狂的快感袭来，kris无意识地发出一些喘息和呻吟。元弋又一个挺身，似乎撞到了他体内深处最为敏感的那一点，忍不住一声惊呼，“啊…嗯……”

“我爱你…我要你…”找到敏感点的元弋也卖力的开始加速抽插起来，每一下都顶向那最深的一点，惹得kris娇喘不息。

“嗯嗯我也…啊…厄嗯……慢…一点…哈……”

元弋看着身下之人只为自己动情的勾人模样，掐着kris的腰边大力的肏干着，边在他身上吮出一个又一个专属的印记。

“啊哈…我不行了…让我射…”kris难耐的摇着头，雾蒙蒙的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着元弋。

元弋依旧堵着他的顶端，低下头在kris耳边蛊惑道，“求我，叫我老公，说你只能被我一个人干。”

“求你…老公…啊我…我只被你一个人…干…只属于你…啊…”

精液喷洒在元弋小腹上的同时，kris感到一股热流涌入体内，眼睛半阖看着自己身上这个人，还是那一副呆帅的样子，眼神里却盛满吸引他的柔情。他抬起手摸着那人好看的眉眼，眼角滑落一颗动情的泪珠，kris觉得这一刻是美好的，他找到了他想要的答案。

当然第一次开荤且身强精壮的小狼狗食髓知味，开窍一般抱着kris在房间各处做了一遍又一遍，看着他在自己身下被操哭，元弋就觉得兴奋的忍不住想要更多。直到后来对方精疲力竭的昏睡在他怀里，元弋看着那后方已经被操熟到合不上的红穴，不断流淌着液体滴落到地板上，他才后知后觉羞耻的摸了摸鼻子，轻轻抱起kris到浴室清洗。  
======

元弋揉了揉眼睛，快速按掉了闹铃，看了看身旁还在熟睡的人，亲亲他的脸颊，动作轻柔的穿上衣服，走出酒店把他抱到副驾驶上，一路平稳的开到自家。

放平到床上盖好被子后，“嗯…”kris嘟着嘴哼哼了两声。

元弋揉了揉他的头发，又像撸猫一样给他顺了顺毛，抱着他左右亲了好几口后才依依不舍的离开，今天是竞赛前的最后一节课不能不去，元弋撇撇嘴开车去了学校。

“元弋啊，是不是快比赛压力太大了。”下课后老师把他叫到办公室柔声安慰道，“没关系的别紧张，你一向成绩很不错只是一个比赛而已，能得第一固然好但也不是只有这次机会，如果饿了就多去吃点你爱吃的这个…嗯…正好换个心情。”

“好的老师谢谢，抱歉让您担心了。”元弋拿过刚才编程的卷子，看了看自己写的‘又香又软又漂亮’，脸红的都快冒烟了。

迷迷糊糊的一直睡到下午，kris才悠悠转醒，点开手机聂扬欠揍的语音传过来，“怎么样，是不是下不来床了吼吼吼。”

“滚你大爷的。”

他揉了揉酸痛的腰肢，不得不感叹着元弋的体力，掀开被子视线瞥到床头柜上的一幅照片，是他拍照时的样子。

认真的看了看，手指触碰着处理的仍有些笨拙生涩的光影，低头笑了笑，“傻瓜。”

相框背面有几行英文，像是程序代码：  
#inclde 

int main() {  
printf("Hello World\n");  
retrn 0;  
}

kris略微疑惑的皱了皱眉头，拿着它下了楼，看到餐桌上温热的牛奶杯下还压着一张纸条：

I can't say Hello to the world without you.


End file.
